Evil Angel
by bittersweetangel0128
Summary: Brooklyn Jace has always loved James "Jem" Coughlin, but when events surrounding the first robbery start to unfold will their love get tested. Will she be able to trust the man she's always loved or will their love fade into the dark. Jem/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Town fanfic, I've been a huge Jeremy Renner fan for years now, and I've always wanted to write a fanfic, but never felt inspired enough to do one, until I saw The Town. I hope you enjoy, please comment and Review.  
><strong>

**I don't own any characters associated with The Town except my OC.**

"Oh my God, Brooklyn, did you see the news?" Brooklyn grabbed the wad of ones and placed them in her purse. "Cherry, since when do you watch the news?" Brooklyn said as she pulled on her jeans and zipped up her boots. "No, it's happened again." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked over to the T.V. "The Cambridge Merchants Bank got robbed, can you believe this, God it's getting closer." Brooklyn looked down and buttoned her top. "Yeah it, it's tragic." Cherry shook her head hysterically. "How can you not be scared, I mean what's next the fucking bank I use when I deposit my checks from second job? I mean God, they took a fucking hostage." Brooklyn looked up at Cherry skeptically. "A hostage, that's new, she okay?" Cherry zipped up her boots and pulled her hair into a bun. "Yeah she's fine, Claire Keesey that's her picture, God, I got to go, pick up the kids from the nanny, you need a ride or is prince charming picking you up?" Brooklyn smiled as she pulled her coat. "Yes either him or Gloansy will pick me up, go, go its okay, I'll see you Friday." Cherry pulled her keys out. "Okay, call me, oh and tell Dez to call me. Goodnight." Brooklyn waved goodbye as she pulled her hood up and waited outside. Luther walked over to her. "Do you need me to walk you to your car?" Luther asked. "Oh God, Luther, you ah, you scared the shit out of me, but no either my boyfriend or his friend will pick me up." Luther nodded as he pulled his coat closer. "Do you need me to wait with you?" Brooklyn lean to the left when she noticed a car approaching. "Nope actually I think this is him, but thanks, I'll see you Friday." Luther nodded as he grabbed the door. "Alright Ms. Jace, have a nice night."

Brooklyn waved as she placed her bag in the back seat and got into the passenger seat. "Gloans, was he too busy?" Gloansy pulled out of the parking lot and descended onto the main high way. "We were busy today, I'm guessing you saw the news, how did you make out tonight?" Brooklyn chuckled as she hit the door. "Hey watch it, not my car." Brooklyn shook her head. "I know it's not your fucking car, you shouldn't have to pick me up from work, and why the hell are you asking how I made out tonight?" Gloansy scoffed. "I'm just trying to make conversation, Jesus Christ, and your boyfriend spent all singles tonight, shit." Brooklyn looked at Gloansy with disgust. "I'm sorry; you boys went to a strip club?" Gloansy concentrated on the road. "What now you're going to play the quiet game, did you guys go to a strip club tonight?" Gloansy shook his head. "You know shouldn't you ask your boyfriend?" Brooklyn bit her lip in frustration. "You know what, your right, I will defiantly ask him when I see him." Gloansy sighed. "Just, just don't flip out on him, today was a good fucking day for us." Brooklyn leaned on the door and looked out the window as they crossed the Charlestown Bridge. Gloansy pulled up the Old Sully's bar, Brooklyn was the first out, while Gloansy turned the car off.

Brooklyn walked in and walked over to the table that Dez and Jem were sitting at. Dez's head shot up as he gave Brooklyn a nod as she gave him one back. Walking over Jem she placed her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hey, you boys made the news." A smile came to Jem's face as he pulled her arms off his neck and threw her into his lap. "Well, didn't know strippers watched a lot of T.V. while they should be on the polls." Brooklyn pulled a smile as she reached for Jem's beer that was in front of him and took a sip. "Keep it up; you won't get any tips tonight." She said as she got off his lap. "I'm going to go get a drink, we ah, we need to talk later, anyone want anything?" Dez shook his head while Jem grabbed his beer and took a sip. "What do you think she wants to talk to you about?" Jem shrugged as he took another sip from his drink. "I don't fucking know, she's probably on her period and we can't fuck." Dez chuckled. "Yeah, or she's knocked up." Jem slowly nodded his head and looked up at Dez. "She fucking better not be, that's all I have to say, I'm not the type a guy to have a kid on my arm." Dez smirked. "Yeah." Brooklyn returned with a beer in her hand and placed it next to Jem's as she sat back in his lap. Jem placed his arms around her waist. Gloansy walked in with a beer in hand and sat next Jem. "Well I see Brooklyn found you." Jem smirked as downed the rest of his beer. "Yeah, yeah she found me, where the hell is Doug?" Dez pointed to the door when Doug walked in. Brooklyn tousled her hair, as she got off of Jem's lap, Jem looked up. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Brooklyn bent down and grabbed her drink. "To the ladies room, why you want a quickly, Gloansy told me you already got one today so, I think I'll go in by myself." Jem smirked and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Jem let go of me." Doug got up and walked around the table. "Hey, come on, alright let go okay, enough." Doug was able to calm Jem down enough for Brooklyn to pull her wrist away as she walked into the ladies room that across the way. "Really in fucking public, she could slap abuse on you."

Brooklyn wiped running eyeliner from her cheek, and applied new eyeliner when Krista, Jem's sister walked in. "You and Jem get in another fight?" She said with a chuckle. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she clasped the cover to eyeliner shut. "Why the fuck do you care?" Krista smirked as she adjusted her skirt. "Sorry, this is what fight number 108 for you two, you two fight more than you fuck." Brooklyn pulled her hair into a messy bun as she turned to Krista. "Your right we fight and then we fuck and make up, that is how it has always been, and how it will always be, happy?" Krista smiled as she grabbed Brooklyn's beer. "I'm going to finish this if you don't mind?" Brooklyn looked up at Krista. "No, no I don't mind." Brooklyn grabbed her purse and opened the door to see Jem standing in front of me. "I wanna talk to you in the fucking ally now." Brooklyn bit her lip and just stared into Jem's blue eyes. "Fine, let's go." Jem point to the door so Brooklyn could lead the way to the ally.

Brooklyn leaned against the brick wall with her hands in her pockets. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk or am I freezing my ass out here for nothing?" Jem clamped his hand over her mouth. "Just stop, stop fucking talking, understand?" Brooklyn pushed him away. "Asshole, what do you want to talk about?" Jem slammed his hand against the brick wall near Brooklyn in frustration. "You have always done that, always. You always have made me so damn made; I always lose my cool around you. Your pissed we went to a strip club, well we were fucking celebrating and it was my idea so after we played at the casino we went, you wanna know the details, how I enjoyed watching them dance for me, sniffing coke from one of their tits, yeah it was a great way for me to relax." Brooklyn's eyes began to swarm with tears. "And what I'm not good enough for you to relax to you have to go to some stranger, and do it." Jem chuckled. "Baby, you dance for strangers ever other day." Jem said as he cupped her face. "Yeah I do, but I don't snort coke with them or fuck them in a bathroom like you do."

Brooklyn was about walk away when Jem grabbed her arm. "Come on don't do this, you know I only enjoy the sex that we have right, your so tight in all the right places, and you know what places I'm talking about." Brooklyn smiled as she grabbed the hand that Jem slammed against the wall. "Your hand okay?" Jem looked at his hand and then cupped her face again. "Yeah, good enough to make you scream my name tonight." Brooklyn chuckled. "I'm not fucking you in an ally; let's go back to the apartment." Jem shook his head. "No, I think I wanna do it here, no one will see us." Jem began kissing her neck as he slowly removed her jacket from her shoulders. "Jem, we can't, there's too many people." Jem kissed her fiercely. "You want it bad don't you?" Brooklyn asked as she loosened his belt. "If you tell Gloansy, Dez or Doug that I fucked you in an ally I will never fuck you again understand?" Jem smirked. "Don't fucking tell me what to do." He said as he lifted her high on the wall. Brooklyn tightened her legs around Jem as he went harder and harder into her. Brooklyn kissed Jem in between breaths as she tried to keep her legs locked around Jem. Once Jem climaxed Brooklyn kissed the Jem's forehead as he slowly let her down off the wall. Pulling her jeans up she looked at him with a smile. "What are smiling at?" Brooklyn grabbed her purse and swung it over her head. "I was right that's all." Jem grabbed his cell that had fallen out of his pocket. "Right about what?" Jem asked. Brooklyn gave him a quick kiss on the lips before answering him. "That we always fuck when we fight." Jem smirked as he picked her up. "Yeah, but that's what you love about me." Brooklyn placed her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes. "Yeah, it is." And kissed him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, I'm sorry for the long wait, I have had a mental block on how I want the story to continue, it's not a long chapter but it's just to assure you guys that the story isn't dead. I will update soon. Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC.  
><strong>

Brooklyn awoke to the sun beating down on her face as she dug deep into her pillow, glancing over she noticed Jem was gone. "Of fucking course." Brooklyn cursed as she pulled the blankets off and walked into the kitchen to make coffee and to find out there was no coffee. "Yep I see how this day is turning out." She said as she tossed the empty bag in the trash and saw Doug round the corner. "Good morning, where's Jem?" Brooklyn sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal from the box. "I was going to ask you the same question, when I woke up he wasn't next to me but when I went to bed he was." Doug scoffed as he shook his coffee pot. "No coffee?" Brooklyn shook her head as Doug sat in the chair across from her and extended his arm for the cereal. "You working tonight?" Brooklyn jumped down and pulled the steaming pot of water off the stove and placed it in a cup. "Um no I'm off till Tuesday, you want some tea?" Doug shook his head in disagreement. "Well I have some things to do today so, I'll pick up coffee, I'll let you know if I hear from Jem." Brooklyn took a sip from her tea. "I'll be here; I'll let you know if he calls. Either he went and found pussy or he's doing what he does best coke and Xbox, but not in the order." Doug chuckled as he grabbed his coat and left.

"You need to put a leash on him Brook, or he's going to find some other bitch to hump." Brooklyn smiled as she took a sip of her water. "You invite me out to lunch to harass me about Jem? I know he's a dog, I know he watches every piece of ass out there, but guess what, he always finds his way back to me." Alicia took a deep breath and started eating her salad in front of her. "Good I'm glad he comes back but I don't want you to make a mistake that ends up with you knocked up and alone. You know Jem won't step up to the plate." Rolling her eyes she stared at Alicia. "You don't think I haven't thought of that, can we please just change the subject." After a horrific day of facing the truth Brooklyn made her way back to the house to find Jem.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Jem looked up and smirked. "You never asked me before." Placing her purse down, she sat in the chair adjacent from him. "I'm sorry. Just what Alicia said today pissed me off." Jem placed the gun he was cleaning on the table. "Alicia, you're still friends with her?" "Yes, is this about when we first started dating and I caught you guys making out?" Jem smiled. "If I remember correctly Alicia's balls didn't get kicked that night." Getting up she walked over and sat in his lap. "I'm sorry. But just think if it weren't for that would we be here now?" Jem tilted his head back and smiled. "Well I would but I'm not sure if it would be you in my lap now." Brooklyn was getting ready to slap him when he grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. Stroking his faced and idea came to mind. "Are we alone?" Jem smiled. "Yeah why, you wanna fuck in the kitchen, I thought that was your golden rule of not to do." "Yeah well fucking in an ally way was also one of my rules that I broke." Jem nodded and swiftly lifted her on the counter next to them. "Good point." The two began to make out on the counter Brooklyn going for his belt while Jem started taking her shirt off. Biting his lip made Jem move faster as she pulled Jem closer to her. "We gotta do this quickly because Duggy comes home soon." Brooklyn smirked. "You kidding right?" Jem nodded in disagreement. Jem thrusted deeper into her as she kissed him in between breaths. "You know I love you right?" Jem said in between breaths. Brooklyn closed her eyes tightly. Now he wants to say it she thought. "I love you too." She tightened her legs around him as he went deeper and deeper. Just as both were going to reach their peak the door opened. "FUCK!" Both yelled as they pulled their jeans up and placed their clothes on. Doug walked in shaking his head. "You have a bedroom for that." Jem smiled. "What can I say Duggy, I can't keep her off me." Grabbing her purse from the table she apologized as she walked into the bedroom. Doug knocked and walked in. "You alright?" "Shouldn't Jem be asking me that?" "He had to run to the florist, are you two . . .?" Placing dirty clothes in the laundry bin she turned. "Fine, you just caught us in the middle of something. We're fine. What about you, you and Krista . . .? Doug smirked. "Yeah no, we're not getting back together. Trust me." Brooklyn's phone starting ringing. "I'm sorry." "No don't it might be Jem." Biting her lip she looked at the caller ID. "No it's not. It's my friend Alicia." Doug started walking to the door. "I thought you guys were done when . . ." "When I found Jem deep in her pussy. Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She talked like she wanted me to break up with him. Convinced me to put a leash on him." Doug opened the door. "A leash on Jem. Good luck with that." "Thanks." She called back as Doug left.

"Where's the hell is Doug?" Jem asked as he walked in. "He went out, does he have to run everything by you?" Jem smirked as he sat at the table. "How did everything go with the florist?" Jem ran a hand over his head. "Fine, everything went fine he just wants to really get going on the next gig. Was going to talk to Doug about it but, I guess that will have to wait." Brooklyn grabbed his hand. "You need to relax or you'll give yourself a heart attack. Because Doug is out on a date. He didn't tell me anything else just that it might be a onetime thing." Jem chuckled. "A date, your shitting me, that's funny. I though he and Krista . . ." "Would be together forever." The both said. "Well I guess he won't mope around the house anymore right?" Brooklyn smiled. "I guess. I mean what else could go wrong right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated this all summer but after seeing The Bourne Legacy this weekend I became inspired. Thank you for all the amazing reviews they are much appreciated. Let me know what you guys think. Will hopefully update more later in the week.**

**I don't own any characters associated with this story except my OC's.  
><strong>

"You do know that everyone keeps reminding that you fucked Jem." Brooklyn announced as Alicia chocked on her Scotch on the Rocks. "What, I thought we got past that?" Brooklyn arched her eyebrows as she stared at her friend. "Yeah, yeah I'm going to forget that I walked in on my boyfriend who had his dick so damn deep inside you I thought he was going to break you in half. Yeah I guess any normal person would forget that." Alicia ordered a round of shots and drummed the table with her thumbs. "I really, really, sorry about that." Brooklyn nodded as she chugged a shot down. "I know it's just, I didn't matter that he put a ring on my finger you still had to do it?" Alicia chugged a shot and winced as it went down. "Look can we please just change the subject." Brooklyn scoffed as she bit her lip and chugged another shot before answering. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Brooklyn ordered a Gin and Tonic as she noticed Doug sitting across the street with someone. "Alicia I'm going to call you and we'll do this again." Alicia grabbed her wrist as Brooklyn looked down. "What?" Alicia released her wrist and chugged the last shot on the tray. "I am really, really, sorry about what happened between me and Jem." Brooklyn nodded as she pulled her bag over her head and left. Walking over to Doug she grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Doug I didn't think that I would run into you here, who's this?" Doug cleared his throat and chuckled. "Hi, I'm Claire, Clair Keesey." Brooklyn cocked her head slightly and chuckled slightly. "Oh, Claire Keesey weren't you recently in that . . ." Claire nodded her head. "Bank robbery, yeah don't remind me." Brooklyn sat down and noticed Doug becoming very uncomfortable. "So Brooklyn what were you doing here?" Brooklyn pulled her phone out and looked at it. "I was across the street just getting a drink with a friend and noticed Doug here, it's just I never see him out with anyone and I wanted to see what he was up to but now I see. How long has this been going on?" Doug adjusted himself in his seat as did Claire. "Uh just a couple of weeks. You know four or five." Brooklyn smiled as she nodded her head. "Wow four of five that's great. I'm happy for you two. But I have to go, I'm working tomorrow and I have to and prepare for that or return a library book or something, but it was nice to meet you Claire. Doug I'll see you at home I guess." Claire smiled as they both watched her leave."

"FUCK!" Brooklyn screamed as she tossed her bag in the corner of her bedroom. Brooklyn walked into the bathroom as he phone started to vibrate. Looking closely at it Jem was calling. "Shit." She said silently as she hit the green button on the key pad. "Babe hey I was just thinking of you." Brooklyn sat on the bed as she heard Jem chuckled. "Really, why do I find that hard to believe. I uh, I might be home late I got some stuff I gotta do around town." Brooklyn closed her eyes and shook her head. "James it's my last night where I'm not working I was hoping we could at least spend the night together. Because I have not fucking clue when I'm going to have time off again." Brooklyn bit her lip as she heard the front door open and close violently. "I fucking know it's your last day off but I have to get this shit down. And then I'll be home." Getting off the bed she rested her back against the wall. "Okay, alright fine, you do what you have to do." Peering out the doorway Doug was tossing shit around the room. "Alright hun I'm gunna let you go, but I promise I'll see you tonight alright." Brooklyn nodded as she got ready to toss her phone. "Yeah alright I love you, bye." Tossing her phone on the bed she had to collect herself as she heard Doug still tossing shit around the room. Walking out she leaned against the table. "Are you pissed at me or the whole fucking situation?" Doug turned and looked at her. "Are you going to tell him, because Brooklyn I really need you not to tell him." Brooklyn's emotions started building up. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right. I am trying my fucking hardest to get back to how we were before I caught him FUCKING that fucking backstabbing bitch Alicia and now you want me to go behind his back, you do know that he will find out." Doug walked over and grabbed her shoulders. "Please I'm begging you." Brooklyn looked into his eyes. "What the hell are you thinking, you getting all touchy feely with the hostage from you fucking gig, are you fucking insane?" Doug walked around the table and leaned on the chair close to him. "You boyfriend was originally going to take care of the hostage situation alright we didn't know that she lived so close to us. I decided to take care of it because if Jem got caught then, then well you would never see him again. I didn't see this going as far as it is but, but I think I'm falling for her and if Jem finds out . . . "Brooklyn interrupted. "He'll freak the fuck out, yeah I know, I've seen it thousands of times. Doug I fucking love Jem I can't hurt or betray him like this, he'll never forgive me if I keep this from him." Doug nodded and folded his arms. "I know but I just need you not to bring it up if it comes up I'll take the blame I swear you won't get caught in the cross fire, please Brooklyn, just till I can figure out what to tell him." Brooklyn wiped the stress from her face. Taking a deep breath in she placed her hands behind her neck and glanced up at Doug. "Yeah okay, I won't tell him. I'll keep your secret." Doug walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

As minutes turned into hours Doug had left and Brooklyn had the house to herself. Walking into the bedroom she pulled on one of Jem's oversized t-shirts and collapsed on the bed and drifted into darkness. Waking to a brisk cool breeze she looked at the clock on the bed stand next to her and noticed _11:00pm _was in bright bold red. Pulling the blanket off she walked into the living room and noticed still no one home besides a note from Doug stating that he was stating at Gloansy's place for the night. Just as she placed the note on the table headlights lit up a good portion of the house. Retreating back into the bedroom she pulled the blanket over her lap as she heard the front door swing open and close. She found her eyes get pulled to the doorway where Jem as leaning. "I'm sorry." Shaking her head she just found herself looking at the blanket before here. "It's fine, I understand the risks you guys take, I mean I've been living with it for almost 11 years. I stayed with you when you went away. I'm used to being alone babe." Jem moved to the bed and clasped her hands. "I'm an asshole, I know this. I shouldn't even be with or have you in my life but I do. You are the only thing that got me thought those nine years. And it killed me every day because I knew that you could have easily wrote me a letter and stated that you were done with being alone and left me for another guy but you didn't and I fucking love you for that." Tears started to build in her eyes as she pulled Jem in for a passionate kiss. "You never told me that." Jem smiled slightly. "Does this give me bonus fuck points?" A smile broke on Brooklyn face as she pushed him off her. "You're such an ass." Jem nodded. "Yes, yes I am, but I'm your ass so you fucking stuck with me." Brooklyn smiled and rubbed her lips together. "That right?" Jem nodded. Without thinking she clenched his arms and pulled him on top of her. "That my fucking shirt?" Moving a strand of hair from her faces she rubbed her hand over his stomach. "Yeah, wanna take it off . . . slowly?" Jem's eyes scanned up and down her body and he finally made his way back to her face. "Fucking serious?" Pulling him down slowly she started kissing his neck. "Fucking serious." Brooklyn said in a seductive whisper.

Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open as she breathed in deeply and noticed Jem's arm wrapped tightly around her. Turning to her side she watched him sleep soundly before planting a peck on his lips which woke him. Climbing on top of him she giggled as his hand caressed the side of her face. Jem turned her and now he was on top. "Didn't get enough last night?" Bringing him down slowly she bit his lip and devoured him with passionate kisses. Jem caught on and started doing the exact same thing to her. Kissing her lips and making his way down to her neck. She arched her back as Jem plowed into her digging deeper and deeper inside her. Making both moan and breath heavily. After what felt like hours both had reached their climax. Both trying to catch their breath. "That was fucking amazing." Brooklyn smiled she kissed his forehead. "We haven't done that since the day you got out." Jem smiled. "Yeah that was fucking great." Jem rolled off of Brooklyn and rested on his back. Getting up she grabbed some clothes. "I'm gunna shower." She said as she bent down and kissed him.

Emerging from the shower she wiped the excess water from her hair and found Jem in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Smells good." Jem wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "You smell good." Brooklyn smirked. "I meant the coffee." Jem nodded as she reached around him and grabbed a coffee cup. Before she poured the coffee in the cup he caught her wrist. Looking over she cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing?" Jem pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. "Maybe we can get back to are original status." Brooklyn found herself biting her lip and tears swelling up as she nodded and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She said as she kissed him again. His phone ringing broke them. "What?" Jem asked. "Fuck, alright I'll be right there." Kissing her again he grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "I gotta go, the florist but right fuck your working." Taking a sip of coffee she just looked at him. "Someone's gotta live an honest living." Jem nodded as he fixed his collar. "Doug's got an honest job besides I didn't know polls were honest living." Pushing him slightly he chuckled as he caught her. "I'm kidding, either Gloansy or me will pick you up." Brooklyn nodded as he gave her a quick peck. "Alright I'll see you later."

"Do you think he'll be able to stay committed?" Olive asked as she cleared table with Brooklyn. "As long as Alicia stays the fuck away from him we'll be all set." Olive chuckled as she placed her tray on counter. "Well drink up because I'm going to throw you the bitchinest bachelorette party ever!" Brooklyn smiled as she chugged the shot that Olive laid out for her. "You're the best." Olive smiled as she wrapped an arm around her. "Of course I am, now Gloansy better take tips from Jem if he wants to get me into bed again." Brooklyn chuckled. "I should never have told you about last night, don't tell James I told you." Olive smiled as she started to get on stage. "Cross my heart."

Tossing her coat on the chair she noticed the basement door opened. Walking down she noticed Jem cleaning his gun. "How was you night?" Folding her arms she walked over and sat across from him. "Good, made some tips and drank some shots with Olive she sends her congrats by the way." Jem shook his head as he tossed the gun on the table. "You have a job tomorrow?" Jem looked up and nodded as he picked up the pistol that was next AK. "No, I gotta talk to Doug about it, I'm just getting them ready." Getting up she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Jem responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Everything will be fine, I promise." Brooklyn nodded as she kissed him. "I'm going to bed." Jem nodded as he went back to cleaning. "Yeah I'm just gunna finish up here and I'll be up in a bit." Brooklyn nodded as she reached the bedroom and shuffled under the covers. Rubbing her eyes she dreaded the week ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, had major writer's block also dealing with early morning classes and tons of homework. Thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own anything associated with this story except my OC's.  
><strong>

"Thanks for not telling Jem." Doug said as he leaned against the door frame. Brooklyn pulled her hair in a ponytail and turned. "Stop thanking me Doug, I feel like shit for lying to him and if this blows up, it better not falter on me." Pushing past him she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. "I know and like I told you it won't fall on you. I promise." Taking a sip of coffee she smirked as she swallowed. "Don't say promise Doug. Your promises don't mean shit to me." Tossing the rest of the coffee in the sink she tossed the cup in as well and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out." Brushing past Doug she slammed the door as she left the apartment. Once arriving to the park she rested in one of the benches and closed her eyes. "Brooklyn?" Opening her eyes she turned and saw Dez walking over to her. "Hi, shouldn't you be at work?" Dez smiled as he sat next to her. "I'm on break, also I had a job not too far from here, I saw you and thought I should come say hi. You look stressed, what's going on?" Taking a deep breath in she let it slowly. "You don't want to know, just something I'm keeping from Jem, that I'm not sure I should keep from him." Dez arched his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh my God, you knocked up?" Turning her head sharply she stared at him. "No, I'm not knocked up trust me I think I would at least tell him that. Trust me." Dez nodded. "So, what is it?" "It's nothing, just forget about it." Dez held up his hands in defeat. "Okay. So what's Doug up to today?" Biting her lip she pulled her coat closer to her. "I think he was going to see his father today, other than that I have no idea." Dez nodded. "Yeah he's been absent for a while now. He and Krista back together?" "I have no idea. But I'm meeting a friend for coffee so, and I'm sure you have to get back to work." Dez looked at his watch. "Yeah, shit I have to go. But we're doing drinks at the pub sometime this week, you coming?" Brooklyn smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Most likely. See you Dez."

Brooklyn entered the kitchen and noticed Jem at the table. "Hey babe, what are you doing home?" She asked as she took her jacket off. Jem ignored her and continued to eat his lunch. Getting the point she nodded and walked over and grabbed a glass of water when Doug walked in slamming the door. "Who you following, Jem? Me or her?" Turning slowly she knew the dispute that was about to unfold. "I told you I needed the avalanche." "Look, I know what I'm doing. . ." "Oh so you're trying to get us jammed up?" Jem interrupted. "Yeah I'm trying to get us jammed up." Doug said sarcastically. Jem looked up at Doug intently as Brooklyn looked down at the glass that was in her hands. "Tell me you got a move here. Cause the only thing I see is that you're sprung like a goddamn bear trap on some toonie pussy. Who happens to be the one goddamn person FUCK!" Brooklyn jumped nearly dropping the glass. "The one person who could give us the fucking feds." Jem got up and walked over to the kitchen sink. Brooklyn placed her glass on the table and took a quick glance at Doug. "Calm down. Don't you think we need to be smart right now?" "Doug maybe it's not the right time to . . ." "Smart? Let's start fucking all the witnesses. Yeah I'm blowing the assistant manager, am I smart now?" Brooklyn walked over to try to calm Jem down. "Hey, maybe we can talk about this another time." Jem ignored her and moved her out of the way. "And no, I didn't tell the other guys only because they'd flip the fuck out. And I want them ready for the next thing." At this point both guys were getting agitated. "I told you the next fucking thing aint ready yet." "Then fucking make it ready." Jem said as he slammed his hand against the door frame. "I don't like the guards on the next thing, alright. One kids is like GI Joe, he wears the vest on the outside and tucks his pants inside his fucking combat boots." "Jem, maybe Doug's got a point, he wouldn't intently put you guys in harm's way." Brooklyn said as she once again tried to calm him down. "The truck is fucking waist high and since when did you fucking agree with him." She leaned slowly against the wall and looked up at him. "I'm just done with the back and forth fucking arguing. If it's a bad heist maybe you should fucking listen to him instead of fighting him every step of the way." "We'll find another truck with the driver who's a fucking fat kid with his shit on top, who don't think he's special forces." Jem scoffed and walked over to the window as Brooklyn took a deep breath in and rolled her eyes as she watched the two guys go back and forth. "Well I know your happy in fuck-city over there. But I waited nine years in Walpole for you motherfucker, just nine years that's all. I'm done waiting." Brooklyn looked over at Doug who was utterly defeated. "This is the last one. We're hitting pause after this, besides I'm not the only one in this room who knew my secret. We get pinched; remember whose idea this was. Be ready on Friday." Brooklyn's mouth dropped as Doug left Jem turned and looked at her.

"Jem, I . . ." Jem gripped his nose as he looked at her. "You fucking knew about him and the bank manager and you fucking kept it from me." "I . . . I didn't know how to tell you without . . ." Jem took the bottle that was on the table and threw it at the wall. Brooklyn jumped as it shattered against the wall. "Freaking out. Is that what you were going to tell me?" Tears started to swarm in the corners of her eyes. "Because I knew this would happen. Doug made me swear and I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Babe I never meant to do this." Jem smirked and shook his head. "You know usually I know I'm an asshole and usually I'm the one that hurts you and now it's the other way around and let me tell you it sucks." Brooklyn scoffed as she wiped the falling tears. "So, you are allowed to make the mistakes, but I do this one thing and you get made at me? So what I'm never allowed to make mistakes in your eyes?" Jem got up and walked over and gripped her hand. "Did you know before or after I placed this on your fucking finger?" After glancing at her hand she glanced up and looked in his blue eyes. "What fucking difference does it make?" Jem nodded. "I'll take that as after. I'm going to stay at Gloansy's." Jem walked past her and walked into the bedroom. "Wait, James, James! I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it. Baby I made a mistake and it's not ever that big of a mistake you know now what is the big deal?" Jem turned from grabbing his jacket and cell phone. "The deal is you kept this from me. Makes me want to know what else you have kept from me. Like when I was away for 9 years." Shaking her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You think I cheated on you while you were away? I could've had a family by now but no I stayed during the manslaughter charge, the trial process and sentencing. I stayed while you went away to Walpole and I was there when you got out. And I have stuck by you, Doug, Dez and Gloansy as you placed your lives and freedom on the line robbing banks and trucks. And you have the balls to ask me if I've been unfaithful to you while you were away? You know what, how about this. I'll go and you stay. You have a thing on Friday. Wouldn't want to cloud your judgment, I'll be at Gloansy's." Walking past him she grabbed her cell and bolted to the front slamming it shut.

Olive rubbed Brooklyn's back. "He was so fucking angry, he hadn't been that angry since he was 18 and he killed that Leahey kid." Olive smiled. "God that takes me back. That's all Gloans would talk about. But, you guys always fight. You'll work it out. You always do." "He asked if I cheated on him. While he was away, he stood there and asked if I fucked some other guy while he was at Walpole. I . . . I wanted to slap him." Olive shook her head as she reached on the table and pulled down a bottle of wine. "Here drink up. This always make me feel better after Gloansy does something that makes me want to rip his head off." Brooklyn chuckled as she took a swig from her glass. I just don't understand why we always fight and get back together. I just want to be like the normal couples that healthy relationships instead of fucked up ones." Olive nodded. "That would be nice. But, then we wouldn't be as close now would we?" Brooklyn smiled. "Probably not, apparently the guys have a thing on Friday." Olive took a sip and refilled her glass. "Bank or truck?" Finishing her glass Brooklyn set it on the table. "I don't know. But I'm exhausted I'm going to crash. I'll see you in the morning." Olive got up and gave her a hug. "Goodnight, you and Jem will be fine." Brooklyn let a reassuring smile fall. "Yeah, I'm sure we will. Night."

It had been a day or two after the truck heist when Brooklyn was back at the apartment with Jem, Doug and Krista. Jem and Doug were both out and shit if she knew where Krista was. Waking to someone pounding and shouting on the door she got up and answered it only to find a badge in her face with a familiar man standing behind it. "Dino, what the hell is this all about?" Dina smirked as he pulled out handcuffs. "You can come willingly or I can cuff you. You're not getting arrested and booked, it's just questioning." Leaning her head on the door she nodded. "Can I put on some decent clothes before I willingly come with you." Dino nodded Before she closed the door he caught her arm. "Don't try to go out the window. We have guys around your place." Brooklyn smiled as she smiled as she closed the door and walked into the bedroom. Running her hands through her hair, she shook her head and chuckled. "I can't fucking do this anymore." She said quietly as she pulled on a pair of jeans that were thrown in the corner and a shirt that was tossed over a chair.

Sitting in confined room with a giant window to her left side all she could do was fold her hands in front of her and wait. While on the way in she did see the guys getting their photos taken and all she could do was smile knowing it wasn't the first time they we photo'd and questioned. After minutes of horrible silence the door opened and Dino walked in. "Dino, what is this about, I do have shit I have to do today and this wasn't on the list of my things to do." Dino smiled as he sat down across from her. "I forgot the spit fire attitude you had. Trust me I won't take too much of your time all I want you to do is answer a couple of my questions and then I will send you on your way." Brooklyn smiled as she folded her arms. "Okay what do you want to know?" Dino took a deep breath before the questioning process began. "Did you know a truck got held up on Salem Street, a few days ago?" Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah I heard about it on the news. Was anyone hurt?" "Not too bad, but there was gun fire." "That's horrible, I'm sorry to hear that I was at work and I was staying with a friend for a day or two." Dino smiled. "Coughlin and friend's do this?" Smiling as she could do was bite her lip. "Dino, honestly no, I mean James isn't stupid enough to hold up a truck, let alone shook a cop." Dino nodded. "But he shot a kid, when he was 18." "And he did the time." "But you don't exactly know where Jem was if you were at a friend's house for a couple of days." Nodding she pulled her hair behind her ear. "I think I know the man I'm sharing my bed with officer. Look if you don't have anything then I'm done answering you stupid questions now. You have not proof or right to hold me here. So I'm going to go. Good luck with your investigation." Dino slammed the file on the table as Frawley walked in as Brooklyn left. "Did you get anything from her?" Dino shook his head. "No, but I think she is defiantly covering for them."

"MITCH! You sure you don't need anymore girls tonight?" Brooklyn asked as she sat on the bed. "No, Mitch that's fine I'll come in on Sunday. Yeah, I'll tell Jem you said hi. Alright. Bye." Tossing the phone she bit her nail as Jem walked in. "What you tell the cops?" Jumping off the bed she placed the cordless phone back on the receiver. "Don't worry, I covered your ass like I always do." Jem grabbed her. "Would you relax, I'm trying to have a fucking normal conversation with you." Brooklyn chuckled as she pulled from his grasp. "A normal conversation. Are you fucking kidding? What part of normal is in our relationship, Jem? Do you want to ask if I'm fucking another guy again?" Jem shook his head. "So this is going to be our relationship, fight till one of us gives in and we, what fuck and get back together?" Jem walked over and placed hand on her cheek. "Is that what is going to happen. Come Brook, we've been through way too much, for us to throw in the towel because I'm an untrusting asshole. There are only a couple people in my life that I trust. You know this. You sleep in my bed. I trust that you were faithful because like you said. You were there through everything in my life. I lost my temper because of everything with Duggy and the bank manager and I blew up on you and I'm sorry. I just don't want this to be the end." Brooklyn clenched her jaw as she placed a hand over Jem's hand. "I'm done. If you ever, try to asked if I fucked another man while you were away. I'm done. I'll leave and I will never come back. Understand?" Jem nodded as he kissed her softly. "I understand." Jem wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed her face into the hood of his sweatshirt. "I love you so much." Jem said. Pulling away she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
